Ninja
Tyler Blevins (born on ) better known as Ninja '''or '''NinjasHyper, is an American YouTuber and Twitch Streamer who makes videos of him playing Fortnite: Battle Royale. In the past, Ninja also made videos of him playing Halo, H1Z1, and Player Unknown Battlegrounds (PUBG). His success started from playing Halo, and was the number 1 streamer then (like he is now). He is part of the team Luminosity. He is also the most followed person on Twitch, having over 7.6 million followers on Twitch along with over 12.2 million subscribers on YouTube, and currently is the second fastest growing YouTube channel right now in subscribers, gaining 2.6 million subscribers a month (T-Series is the #1 fastest with 3 million). He also has over 700 million views on YouTube and over 190 million views on Twitch. About Ninja is more known as a Twitch streamer. It all started when his dad was addicted to games, he played all night. Little Tyler (Ninja) followed his dad's footsteps. He earned money by participating and winning tournaments with his current team, Luminosity. Tyler has two older brothers named John and Chris. According to John, Tyler begged his older brother when he was about 9 years old to play Halo. At the end, John let him play and Tyler "destroyed" his older brother and his friend in the game. Currently, he mostly plays Fortnite. Many call him the "best Fortnite player in the world" and look up to him for that widely shared opinion which thus creates more popularity for the game. He has self-proclaimed that he is also known for his "goofy energetic personality" and "incredible impressions" in his videos, and is now the fastest growing Fortnite YouTuber as of now. Ninja Vegas Tournament 2018 Ninja was able to create his own tournament featuring Fortnite and a lot of pro players, YouTubers, and Twitch Streamers. The tournament is based on killing Ninja. There are 9 games. 3 heats. Each heat is a group of Fortnite players who signed up to play in the tournament. If Ninja wins a game of Fortnite, $2,500 will be added to Ninja if you kill Ninja. The money starts off with $2,500. If you kill Ninja, you win $2,500. But if Ninja loses after winning a game, the money goes back down to $2,500. But if Ninja won a game, and you kill him the next game, you win $5,000. If Ninja won 2 games in a row, you can win $7,500 if you kill Ninja afterward. If you win a game of Fortnite at the tournament, you also get $2,500. All the money Ninja earned in the tournament was sent to the Alzheimer's Association for Charity. The tournament was live on Twitch and it made a new world record of the most watched on Twitch, 680,000+ viewers. Which is 40,000+ more than Ninja collaborating with Drake. Ninja Vegas Tournament results Controversy Jake Paul's Misleading Clickbait on Ninja On March 17, 2018, a YouTuber known as Jake Paul made a video called, "I DONATED $200K TO MY FAV TWITCH STREAMER (ninja) ", and in that video, Jake Paul only donates to his friend, according to Jake Paul. Ninja never showed up in the video, but was in the thumbnail and title. After the release of the video, many fans who donated to Ninja, including his friend KingRichard15, questioned Ninja saying if Jake Paul actually donated to him. Ninja keeps saying that Jake Paul used him for attention. On April 23, 2018, Ninja joined the 'H3 Podcast' episode 63 . At one point of the video, h3h3Productions told Ninja his opinion about the Jake Paul controversy and what might Ninja do. Ninja first said that he didn't reach out to Jake Paul because he does not want to talk about Drama or any controversy that is going towards him. Ninja also mentions that he is trying to strike down every channel that puts his content that is a simple gameplay, but not montages. On April 29, 2018, after all the controversy shown, Jake Paul finally makes a video called, "My Response To Ninja... ", and in that video, Jake responds about the controversy, and he apologizes to Ninja about it. Afterwards, Jake Paul changed the Title from "Ninja" to "Insane Reaction", and showed the people Jake Paul actually donated. Ninja says the N word On March 28, 2018, Ninja was rapping the lyrics of the song 'Logic - 44 more', Ninja said the N word while rapping to the song on stream with his friend Nadeshot. Ever since, Ninja has not necessarily responded about it, and people say it's okay because he said the N word with the 'A' being at the end. He did not say the N word with the 'E' and 'R' at the end, and many people was not as offended as some was when he said it. Ninja was in multiple websites about the incident and many people say that it was not offensive because he didn't use the N word at a different and offensive level. Jack Doherty vs Ninja On March 30, 2018, a YouTuber known as Jack Doherty, who is a YouTube vlogger, made a video called, "EXPOSING NINJA!" where he talks about Ninja DMing Jack to take down the donation video Jack did to Ninja. If Jack didn't take down the video, Ninja would give him a strike on his channel. Jack did remove the video and afterwards, Ninja blocked Jack on Twitter. Ninja did mention in the beginning that he refunded all of Jack's donations and then told to take down the video, or else, striked. Jack then responded talking about MrBeast donating to Ninja and that Ninja was alright with it. Ninja never did respond to the MrBeast video, and continued to tell Jack to take down the video within the next 8 hours. Ninja also mentions that Jack made a lot of money off the video. And Ninja says again that he refunded, and said the video was fake. Jack then shows that he donated Ninja $300 and did not refund the money. Jack then said he can donate it back. And Ninja does his final response and says that he doesn't need Jack's money, and told him to remove the video, or else get striked. After Ninja says that, Ninja blocked Jack on Twitter. After the video release, it was released on DramaAlert, and Jack recieved thousands of dislikes off that video. "Do not bully people" Ninja once said in a livestream to not bully people and to not make fun of them. People then shared his clips back from when Ninja used to play H1Z1 and PUBG, it shows Ninja bullying people. Many people do say that was Ninja a long time ago and it doesn't make him the person he is today. But there is one clip where he is furious towards OhMyPulse, after killing Ninja in Fortnite and saying that Pulse and his friend "stream sniped" him. Quotes * LET'S GO BABY! * Got him. * THAT'S WHAT WE F*CKING DO! * Uh, I can explain. * Hit your shots kid. Collaborations Ninja has collaborated with and played against other professional Fortnite players and famous streamers, and even other famous people. * Myth * summit1g * Daequan Loco * Dakotaz * DrLupo * Shroud * Keemstar * FaZe Banks * ComedyShortsGamer * Kwebbelkop * Typical Gamer * Roman Atwood * Dude Perfect * Marshmello * Drake * Lil Yachty * King DotCom * JuJu * Witt Lowry * Travis Scott List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 26, 2018. *2 million subscribers: February 3, 2018. *3 million subscribers: February 25, 2018. *4 million subscribers: March 8, 2018. *5 million subscribers: March 18, 2018. *6 million subscribers: March 25, 2018. *7 million subscribers: April 3, 2018. *8 million subscribers: April 12, 2018. *9 million subscribers: April 22, 2018. *10 million subscribers: May 3, 2018. *11 million subscribers: May 13, 2018. *12 million subscribers: May 24, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *100 million video views: February 18, 2018. *200 million video views: March 15, 2018. *300 million video views: March 30, 2018. *400 million video views: April 15, 2018. *500 million video views: April 27, 2018. *600 million video views: May 11, 2018. *700 million video views: May 26, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers